The Big Four: Drabbles and One-shots
by changeofheart505
Summary: A bunch of drabbles and one-shots for the Big Four! Most are going to be for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Yaoi, yuri and genderbending. Each story is rated differently, but won't go beyond T. Suggestions are welcome via review or PM.
1. Chapter 1 Turkey or Ham part 1

The Big Four: Drabbles

**Kura: Well, this is gonna be a bunch of drabbles and one-shots. I think they're the same thing... meh. ****Mostly yaoi and yuri, meaning genderbending, yes. Get used to it! This is me you're dealing with! BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sakura: Most of them are going to be based off Thanksgiving and Christmas.**

**Kura: Enjoy the first story!**

Turkey or Ham

_Notes: HiJack! Fem!Jack. Hiccup is older, closer to his second movie's age self. But about 2 years younger, modern!AU. _

_**Sumary: Hiccup used to be a scrawny, weak boy. But now, he was in a punk-rock state, he had changed greatly over the years. He is in his final year of high school. When a new girl joins the junior class, will he be able to convince her to let him help her out for the Thanksgiving feast the school will donate to the local orphanage?**_

Rated K+-T

Turkey or Ham part 1

"Hey Hiccup!" Hiccup high fived his cousin, a boy by the name of Jason who was given the nickname, Snotlout at a young age. Hiccup's real name was Henry, but he didn't respond to that name. He was a senior at Burgess Academy with his best friends, Merida, a fellow senior and Rapunzel, a junior who was taking a few art classes with the seniors. Hiccup had brown/auburn hair, no one really knew because the lighting seemed to make it change colors, but he insisted it was brown. He had forest green eyes and a lithe build. Merida had red curly hair, blue eyes and was a year younger than Hiccup. Rapunzel used to have long blond hair, but now it was a choppy, cute, shade of brown. Today, the foursome had choir together, one of the few classes they had together.

"Okay, class!" Their teacher, Mrs. Jones, said, "I want to welcome Berk Academy's newest student to choir. Enter dear!" Everyone turned their heads when the door opened. A girl with white hair and blue eyes. Her skin was pale and looked as soft as snow. She was wearing tanned tights under her light gray skirt, baby blue converse, a white long sleeved dress shirt and a black sweater vest, the female uniform. She also had dark blue rimmed glasses.

'Nerd alert,' several people thoughtm but at the same time they thought, 'she's cute!'

"Hi, my name's Jacklyn Overland Frost, call me Jack!" Jack smiled. She sat down close to Hiccup, but the boy paid her no mind. Mrs. Jones cleared her throat and began the class with some vocal warm ups. Jack almost laughed at the mix of 'me-me-me-me' that filled the room. As soon as the class was over, Mrs. Jones had received a call that her son, Julius, was ill and had to be taken home, so she left early. They had a sub for the rest of the class and ended up doing nothing.

"Hiccup, what do you think of Jack?" Hiccup looked at the white haired female who was talking with another girl, Tiana "Tooth" Mémoire. She had multi-colored black hair and tanned skin. She looked like she was part Indian or Asian. She had bright violet eyes, thanks to her contacts, and was about three inches shorter than Jack. Both laughed at something Jack said and they walked away. To think, there was only a week to Thanksgiving.

"Did you hear?" Hiccup overheard a girl say to her friend, "Apparently that new nerd has been enlisted to help on the Thanksgiving feast..."

'Thanksgiving feast huh?' He thought, to be honest, he may have a small crush on Jack, but he wasn't gonna tell her so soon, better to play hard to get, 'I believe I found some extra credits for college...' Shrugging, he walked to his next class, P.E.

**Kura: Review! Next up, Cookie Time!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cookie Time

The Big Four: Drabbles and One-shots

**Kura: Here's our next story, a one-shot I like to call cookie time!**

**Sakura: We hope you enjoy it.**

Cookie Time

_Notes: Hogwarts Au, HiJack, Merripunzel. They're in their fifth year, Hiccup is a Ravenclaw and is the eldest of the four, followed by Merida who's in Gryffindor, and Rapunzel and Jack who are the same age but were born in seperate months. Rapunzel is a Hufflepuff and Jack is a Slytherin._

Rated: K+

**_Sumary: Hiccup and Merida had never been to the kitchens in Hogwarts, so when Jack and Rapunzel take them to see it, what happens when the two youngest decide it's cookie time?_**

Cookie Time

"Please Hic!" Hiccup sighed as his boyfriend, Jack Frost, pleaded with him. Jack was a year younger than him and their friend Merida, but only a few months younger than their friend Rapunzel.

"Why?" He asked after hearing Jack's childish whining.

"Rapunzel thought it would be fun to take you and Merida to the kitchens! Come on, please?" Hiccup sighed, but slowly nodded. Jack cheered and dragged him towards said kitchens. It didn't take long for them to meet up with Rapunzel and Merida. Merida and Hiccup exchanged a look when Rapunzel tickled a pear and Jack opened the door to the kitchens. The younger duo smiled as they entered the kitchen. They sighed and followed them, saying hello to all the House Elves.

"So, ye come here every, single, day?" Merida asked.

"No, just Jack, he showed me this place..." Rapunzel said and then looked at Jack, her long blond hair in a braid that landed at her ankles, "hey Jack?"

Jack turned to her and hummed his responce.

"What time is it?"

Jack smiled and soon, Rapunzel also had a smile on her face. Hiccup and Merida found this oddly creepy, especially when they both pulled out giant cookies.

"COOKIE TIME!" Both the younger teen yelled happily.

Merida blinked and Hiccup's jaw fell. Did they just say...

Cookie time?

What the heck was cookie time?!

"Uh, what's cookie time?" Merida asked. She was ignored. Rapunzel and Jack giggled as a sugar rush befell them. Hiccup groaned, so this was why Jack and Rapunzel had so much energy...

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' Hiccup wondered. He sighed once more as he sat next to Merida.

**CRASH!**

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

ONE HOUR LATER!

Rapunzel and Jack were sleeping in the corner of the kitchens. Hiccup and Merida smiled as they picked up their respected lovers and walked out of the kitchens. There was one good thing about cookie time, Jack and Rapunzel slept like babies at the end of it.

**Kura: Ha! That was fun!**

**Sakura: Next up, Marry the night, review!**


End file.
